Candy Whipped
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: Willy wonka! Willy wonka! The amazing chocolatier! Willy wonka! Willy wonka! Everybody give a cheer!. Alex just stood there surprised and disturbed. Be calm and run! I know you...How could I forget those eyes?, as Willy stood there silently
1. A little more then Creepy

Chocolate Whipped

Hey guys! I saw CATCF on the day it came out and I was reading all these stories by all these awesome authors and I just decided! I'm getting in on the action! So this is my Willy Wonka story! I have been sitting her listening to "Wonka's Welcome Song", and for those who have seen it you know I am talking about the creepy little dolls who sing in the beginning! LoL! Please read and review.

Chapter 1. Creepy is one way of putting it

Ringing….damn that evil ringing….Alexandra groaned in agony as she rolled over on her bed, facing her alarm clock to discover it was 4:00am at night or wait….scratch that morning. "Who in their right mind would be calling her at this time?"

Scratching her long wild fire truck red hair she got up and stumbled to the kitchen. Trust me from all of the dying she did to her hair this was the result and truth be told it wasn't all that bad.

Entering the kitchen she answer the phone. "I don't want any..", she murmured about to hang up until she heard her friend on the other line screaming.

"Don't hang up you stupid cracker!"

"Lauren? What the bloody hell are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Dude! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Willy Wonka's new chocolate bar! Its called "Wonka's double stuffed brownie peanut surprise!"

"You called me at 4 freaking am in the morning to tell me about a new chocolate bar?"

"Well….your not the only one I called. I also called Tristan, Kait, Amy, Alyssa, Nick, Caroline…"

"Lauren…your scaring me. This is just a chocolate bar".

"Dude…this is not just a chocolate bar, it's a Wonka's bar! This is like a momentous occasion….I mean what do I do? Should I open it? Or save it? God I'm sweating over here"

"Okay Lauren…breath…good…breath. This is what you do. Open the goddamn thing and eat it! AND LET IT GO TO YOUR THIGHS!", screaming as she hung up the phone.

She ran to her bedroom flopping on her bed happily snuggling into her warm sheets. Then she felt a buzzing going off under her pillows. The evil had reached her cell phone. Will the madness never end?

She sighed once more, grabbing her cell phone beneath her pillow and answering it. "Whoever you are I am going to come over there and make you a spoon! I swear to freaking God!"

"What if I shared it with you? Would you feel better and not threaten me with a spoon?", as Lauren's voice once again came over the phone.

Alexandra sighed. "Yeah sure…sure Lauren. We can party with the chocolate bar!", as Lauren did her evil laugh over the telephone happily hanging up.

Alexandra or aka. Alex as she liked to be called fell back against her bed letting out a laugh. Even though Lauren was really, really, really crazy Alex loved her to death.

Laying back in her bed she tried to fall back into dream land but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to fantasy land. Turning around to stare at her clock she notice it now read 6:00am.

"Wow. How time really flies when your having fun….NOT!", as she stood up. Walking into the kitchen already getting her coffee ready, she felt something rub against her legs.

"Hey Napoleon", she murmured to her cat as his fat body slunk between her legs. "I'll feed you in a minute. Let me just see what's on the news".

"As she went into the living room curling up on the couch and grabbing her favorite pillow she turned on the news.

"And all over the world today, crowds are flocking to stores for Willy Wonka's and assistant Charlie Buckets new candy bar. The mobs of people have been amazing coming all in within the early hours of the morning just to get a sample of another marvelous creation."

Alex sat there eye brown raised in a funny fashion. "We have third world starving countries, Aids, and terrorist…and they are talking about a new chocolate flavor. This world is going to damnation in a picnic basket…..", as her door bell rang.

"Its open!", she screamed as a flock of her friends came rushing in. "Yo ho Alex!", Lauren screamed running bar in hand.

"She stopped at everyone's place just so we could see this amazing moment in history", Tristan answered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Lauren. Lets get this over with, then we can eat all of Alex's food and leave cause that's what we do", Kait laughed sitting down on the couch.

"That's so mean you guys. We also use her showers too! Don't forget that", Alyssa followed as the rest of them murmured in agreement.

"You people suck"

"We love you too Alex"

They all sat around in a circle as Lauren slowly opened the candy bar. "Ooo..do hurry it up Lauren! I am about to wet myself with excitement!", Tristan once again sarcastically said.

"Oh shut up you dill hole! Patience!", as the wrapper was ripped off and before them sat a lovely chocolate bar. But something else lay within the bar also.

"Wow….Willy Wonka is so rich he's giving out quarters!", as Alyssa began laughing.

"Lauren man, this is so priceless! Someone get the freaking camera! This will be even funnier then the Blair Witch project!", as Alex and the others started cracking up.

Lauren stared at it curiously shrugging it and handing it to Alex. "Awww…..that's so nice. I could go buy myself a piece of bubble gum in those machines now. I am sooo..special!", as she waved the quarter in the air until she noticed something strange.

"That's strange…"

"What's up Alex?", as Tristan came back eating a bag of Cooler Ranch Dorito's.

"There's another guys face on the quarter and its definitely not Mr. Washington", as the group quickly gathered.

"Holy step father of Jesus!", Lauren screamed as the rest of the group looked at her strangely.

"That's Willy freaking Wonka! His face is on the quarter! …….does he have that sort of power?"

"He looks kinda weird", as Tristan twisted his head to the side. "Kinda freaking actually".

"Maybe he's sending it out to all of the Wonka bar eaters?"

"I betcha he puts weed in his chocolate. That's why Lauren is so crazy all the time. He was probably using some and totally just dropped his coin in. He's a hippie!", as Tristan started laughing coughing on the Dorito chips.

"Maybe you're the one dancing with Mary Jane", Alyssa answered back as the other's started laughing.

"Listen you free loaders! I don't know about you but I have to go to work. So I'll see you guys later", as she stepped into the bedroom to get dressed for another day of work ahead of her.

Okay I know it doesn't sound all that great! BUT I really wanna make this story work! Lmfao! If you guys have any suggestions please help me out! Read and review!


	2. Mystery Boy

Chapter 2: Mystery Boy

Okay I totally read that over and I thought some of it sucked. But I will not give up. I will continue my story no matter what! Please read and review! I don't own CATCF or any of the characters but Alex and her groupie friends.

The snow seemed to pour endlessly as Alex walked through the white covered streets. It was magical to her. The snow danced from the heavens and she couldn't help but smile towards the gray colored sky.

Turning her attention back to where she was walking she noticed a small, fragile looking boy opening the door to a toy store when he was immediately shoved to the side by an older man. Not expecting the force he had fallen in the snow.

Anger grew in Alex quickly. "Hey you! Yeah you, you stupid moron!", as she ran up to the guy shoving him slightly in the shoulders.

"If your blind which I hope you are I think you would have noticed you just shoved this kid in the snow", as she pointed to small boy who just lay there in the snow.

The older man only shrugged turning away. Alex grabbed his jacket tightly and sharply pulled him back. "I don't think I'm done speaking yet jackass!"

"Apologize to the boy or I swear I will beat the living crap out of you"

The man noticed the anger and hatred radiating off of her body. This chick meant business. She would beat the shit out of him if he did not apologize.

Turning his attention to the young boy he bowed his head. "I'm sorry that I shoved you. It was very rude of me", as the small boy only gave a quick nod surprise glowing.

The older man turned to face Alex glared and walked away. "Yeah you better walk away! Stupid asshole…", he mumbled glaring holes in the back of his head until he turned the corner.

Turning around to face the little boy, she was quite surprised to still find him laying in the snow. _ "He must be freezing his butt off"._

"Are you okay?", she asked in a sweeter almost motherly voice. The boy nodded, gratefully.

"Thank you. Nobody has ever stuck up for me like that before"

'Its no problem. That man had no right to shove you like that. No body does. Remember that".

She drew out her hand as he grasped it tightly, helping him up. Most of his clothes had already soaked through. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. My home isn't far from here…", as Alex nodded her head.

"Alrighty then", as she started walking away.

"Wait! Miss! Please wait!", as she turned around to find the small boy running to catch up to her. He turned his big brown eyes on her and grew silent for a moment.

"Yes?"

"What's your name Miss?", as Alex smiled at this.

"Alexandra Whitney, but most of my friends just call me Alex", running her hand through her snow covered hair.

"Will I see you again Alex?"

"Well…I walk through here all the time so if you're here every morning you'll find me", as she once again turned around waving towards him.

As she turned the corner he couldn't help but smile even more. "Alex..", he whispered his name on his lips. "She's very nice, don't you think?", he asked his small friend as an Oompa Loompa came out of hiding.

It nodded its head, as it began doing different arm motions and noises. "Come on. Lets get back to the factory before Willy and everybody else starts to worry", as he ran down the street towards the direction of the large gloomy looking factory.

Running towards the gate, it immediately opened to him as he ran through the large courtyard to the doors. Running through he dropped his coat, and scarf and ran into the main room of the factory to find his mother and father happily sitting on the eatable grass having a conversation.

"You'll never guess who I met!", as his parents turned their direction to their young son.

"What is it Charlie? What's going on?"

"I met this woman down near the Toy Shop. Some man pushed me over and she got extremely angry and began telling him to apologize to me. She was so nice!"

"Oh! Charlie dear are you alright?"

"Yes mum don't worry. But she was really nice to me. Her name is Alexandra."

"Well, you should bring her to the factory then Charlie. I think she would love it. But come now its time for dinner".

Okay. Well I got an idea for where this story is going. But if its not good and the readers don't like it then I have a feeling I'm not going to continue writing this. I have to see the movie at least 5 more times before I can get the hang of this! LMFAO! Thank god I'm seeing it again this weekend! Lol!


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3 Meetings

Wow…I never expected you guys to like my story so much. Thanks so much everyone for your support! Its awesome of you! Don't worry you'll soon get Willy Wonka and a lot of shocking surprises! Well please read and review! I don't own CATCF or any of the characters other then Alex and her groupies! Hehe! OH YEAH! JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN I THINK YOU'LL LIKE MY OTHER CATCF STORY! ME AND MY FRIEND ARE CO WRITING IT! ITS CALLED "My Chocolate Chemical Romance". PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I THINK YOU MIGHT JUST LIKE IT!

And that is how the relationship of Charlie Bucket and Alexandra Whitney had started. Every morning he would wake up and wait for her on that very street. And every morning they would greet each other and talk of plans ahead.

To Charlie's own surprise when he had confessed to Alex that he was in fact "thee" Charlie Bucket she only gave him a cute smile, and nodded. She seemed unfazed by this.

"Do you like chocolate Alex?", as they slowly treaded through the clean, crisp snow.

"Well…I like it. I can't eat a lot of it, but I do have a sweet tooth for it"

Charlie immediately began patting around inside of his coat, and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"I was wondering…if you would take this. I mean…for being so nice to me….and helping me with that man", as young Charlie stuttered as his cheeks blushed.

"I mean….I know its not much Alex…but if you could?", as she only smiled sweetly towards his once more plucking the bar right out of his hand.

"Very good. Now I can snack on something during work. This already brightened my day. Thank you Charlie", as she turned around to face the young boy. "Well, this is where the street ends. I'll see you tomorrow then", turning around walking down the street turning once more and waving towards Charlie.

Charlie stood there. He really wanted to get to know this woman. She seemed…she seemed…..different. Too nice…..

Getting the courage to he ran down the street calling her name out. "ALEX! ALEX!", as she turned around to find Charlie chasing her.

"Hey there again Charlie! Is there something I can help you with?"

Sighing he breathed. " I was wondering…I know I am going to sound extremely rude but I was wondering if I could get to know you better?"

Alex grinned. "I think we can work something out..", as she pulled out her cell phone.

Making a shushing noise, she smiled as her phone began ringing. "Hello?", as she coughed.

"Hey Annie..its Alex…yeah I know I sound horrible. I feel like a rhino just sat on me", as she continued to cough, making her voice sound raspy.

"Yeah darling….yeah….I can't come to work today. Yeah…tell Josh hi. Uhhuh..uhhuh..uhhuh…ooo..that's nice…..yeah okay…okay…bye", as she hung up the phone to a shocked Charlie.

"SOooo..?Wutcha wanna know bout me?"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Its not illegal unless you get caught Charlie", as she ruffled his hair.

"Now come on. Lets go somewhere like some Café. We can sit, chill, and talk about our sorrows", as they both headed off to a small little café on the corner.

They sat by the window, Alex drinking her large warm cappuccino as Charlie sat there a piece of special sort of Wonka Brownie and hot chocolate.

"What were you like when you were a kid?", as he began stuffing himself with the brownie.

Alex tried to hold back a giggle.

"Well….hmm….I guess you could say I really was like any other kid. I had the best of friends, went to a fun school, got through it. You know….the cheesy stuff in life", sipping at her drink.

"Did you ever have any boyfriends?"

"Me? Yeah I guess so. I met some wonderful guys. But none of them really held anything with me. We slowly broke apart. It was naturally to be expected."

"So your not married?"

"Nope"

"Not even dating?", as Alex slowly blushed.

"Nope. Not dating either"

"Ohh…I'm sorry…"

"Oh no! Its alright Charlie. You ask, I answer as best as I can"

"Did you always like chocolate?"

"Yeah. I did. I adored the stuff actually. But one time I actually really hated chocolate?"

"You went binging on it?", Charlie asked jokingly.

"Oh noo….Not me", she laughed as her laughter grew into an almost sad sort of sigh.

"I once knew this person, and I felt very sorry for him. He had a really shitzy childhood. Harsh family, harsh upbringing. I always felt so sorry for him. He always sat in the back of the classroom.."

"Who was he?"

Alex once again laughed.

"The funny thing is, I don't remember his name. His father was a dentist from what I remember. The poor boy had the worst sort of braces, that covered nearly his entire head. His father never let him touch chocolate. His father pretty much thought that chocolate was the devil's food which I happen to think is extremely stupid. I always could see it in his eyes. He was a sad boy".

Charlie especially listened to her as she talked of this mystery boy. Could it be? No it couldn't be……could it?

"I remember that every Halloween he would dress up as a ghost and he would go with our group trick or treating. He always acted like he wasn't but my friends knew better. He always dressed up as a ghost cause I remember that neighbor telling me that since we couldn't see him, what was the point of really dressing up. Instead he played the part he fit…."

" I sort of hated chocolate after that. I mean, to keep his son from something as natural as chocolate. Well it was just sad", as she swirled her straw in her warm drink.

"Plus his father was just a butthead so, yeah..", as she looked up to find Charlie daydreaming in his own world.

She knew Willy Wonka. She grew up with him when they were children. This could definitely be interesting…."

WELL THERE YOU GO! ALEX ONCE SORTA KNEW WILLY WONKA AS THE SAD BOY IN CLASS! TRUST ME! WILLY WONKA SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I AM AT LEAST HOPING! AGAIN! IF YOU LIKE THIS WILLY WONKA STORY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONE WITH MY CO WRITER. ITS CALLED "My Chocolate Chemical Romance". WELL ANYWHOO PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The invitation of a lifetime

Chapter 4 Invitation of a Lifetime

HAHA! I love you guys! I love how some of you threaten me! Haha! Don't worry, I update pretty fast, or at least I try my best. I music inspiration right now is Eminem lmfao "Ass like that". I don't know how its suppose to inspire me but the song is funny. Well anyway on to more important things! Please read and enjoy!

"I'll see you later Charlie. Have a nice day!", she waved as they parted at the Café.

Charlie smiled waving back to her until she disappeared. Immediately he scampered away running through the streets, passing by blurs of people.

He once again reached the factory smiling as he ran through the open gates, as they immediately shut behind him. He reached the door, opened and ran down the long hallway into the main room of the factory.

He was home once again. Smiling, he took a small stroll until he noticed someone giggling quite profusely. Looking around his attention came to find his dear friend Willy Wonka staring at his own reflection in the chocolate.

"Hey Mr. Wonka!", as Willy spun around quickly looking at Charlie strangely for a moment as if not remembering his face.

But then a large smile broke out on his extremely pale face. "Charlie! How ever have you been my dear boy?"

"Well Mr. Wonka…"

"Thanks nice Charlie", as he walked away before Charlie could even answer him.

"Umm..Mr. Wonka!", as he ran after Willy.

Willy swung around once more his cane falling in front of him as if a sword poking Charlie in the stomach.

"Accidents happen my silly boy. You will run, you will fall, you will slide, you will hit the chocolate, and then I will…. Not good", as a dream like look came over Willy.

_Flashback_

_Little Willy Wonka sat on the corner of the street crying holding his knee. "What is wrong with you Willy?", as the elder Mr. Wonka quickly ran up to him to see what was the matter._

_"Daddy…I fell over and hurt my knee", as he lifted his hands showing his father the large cut that donned his knee._

_Elder Wonka just tisked him. "Oh come now Willy that is just a little cut. Stop being such a child", as he grabbed his son's shoulder roughly picking him up and pulling him back towards the house._

_End flashback_

"Mr. Wonka?", as Willy faced him for only a minute. "Just a flashback my boy", as he turned around and began walking away quickly.

"Please Mr. Wonka. This is really, really important?"

"How important?", he asked his back still to Charlie.

"Its important to me…"

"Oh..", as he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

Charlie sighed. "Charlie", as Charlie looked up to find Willy already standing over him his large top hat almost seemingly blocking out the light.

"You also own the factory my dear little boy. You may do whatever you want….just not swim in the chocolate. So go ahead and do what you want…", as Willy walked away swinging his cane in the air as his dark red velvet jacket swayed with him.

"I guess this means I have to put this in my own hands?", as he turned to find his Oompa Loompa friend smirking at him shaking his head giving him the thumbs up.

_"Next day"_

"So darlin I heard that you skipped work yesterday?", as Lauren watched Alexandra walk around trying to pull her pants on.

"Yeah..but this boy is so ador-!", as she tripped over and hit the floor.

"I hope you had a nice trip. I'll see you next fall", as Alexandra raised her shaking fist at her.

"I will have my revenge on you", as it came out muffled in the carpet.

Lauren only laughed. "So what's so special about this boy? I mean, you did your good act for the day and now he follows you around every morning? Maybe he thinks he'll get lucky or something"

Alexandra glared harshly at her huffing. "He's only like 12 or 11. He doesn't even know what it means to get lucky", as she ran into the bathroom spraying some perfume on her wrist and dapping them on her neck.

Lauren only shrugged. "Every option Alex, remember that"

"Alright well Lauren my dearest little twizzler I havta go and mentally commit suicide at work", as she waved stepping out of her apartment.

Charlie stood there in the cold, waiting for Alex. He was going to invite her to the factory. That simple.

And then he say her. Swaying to her own tune, she smiled at his direction as he ran towards her quickly immediately hugging her tightly.

Taken over by surprise she stood there for a few moments until she finally wrapped her arms around Charlie hugging him back.

"Another good morning to you too Charlie", as they began their walk down the street.

"Hey Alex. I have another favor I would like to ask you"

"Ask away Charlie"

"I was wondering, if you could skip work one more day for me?"

Alex stared at Charlie curiously for a minute. "I guess I could, but why?"

"I want to take you somewhere special. Some place I really, really think you might like"

Alex grinned. Oh well, day two of operation fake sickness was underway.

Once again whispering Charlie to keep quiet she dialed in the number on her cell phone.

Clearing her voice, she got ready. "Hey Annie, yeah its me again. Yeah I know I sound even worst", as she harden her voice. "God, I've been puking all night Annie. I know I can't come to work again today. I am soooo…sorry. I guess I might of caught something. Alright..yeah I'll get better. Yeah Lauren will make me some chicken soup. Uhhuh…okay thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone and smiled at Charlie.

"God, I feel like such a kid right now faking all this", as he smiled up at her grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her down the street.

"Charlie! Charlie! Slow down! I'm not as fast as you!", as he pulled her through hordes of people, pushing and shoving until it became deserted.

They walked down a dark street and turned the corner until Alex noticed the big black smoke stacks of the factory.

"Oh my god…Charlie? Are you taking me to the factory?"

Looking up he smiled, and nodded.

"Oh good lord. Well everyone back home is gonna love this…", as the large iron gates opened before them.

MUAHAHHAHHAA! A NEW CHAPTER! NEXT! THEY SHALL MEET! AND YOU WILL GET TO DELVE EVEN DEEPER INTO WILLY AND ALEX'S PAST! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Those eyes

Chapter 5

Those Eyes

**To Kibo no Hikari- **yeah….haha……that quarter. Well to tell you the truth the secret behind the quarter is…there is no secret! Lol. I just added that in for a laugh and my little characters got a little present in their chocolate. But yeah that's about it. Lol. Sad I know…

**To Lum**- first off I want to thank you for your review. But I for one do not believe my character is Mary Sue-ish. I mean if you saw a little boy being shoved to the ground and he hasn't done anything wrong wouldn't you have liked to help him? Plus she thinks Charlie is very sweet, and she doesn't have the heart to be mean to him. I understand that it's a little far fetched for someone of her age to grow such a relationship with such a young child but he has grown on her and she thinks of him as a very close friend. I don't want to have any problems what so ever. That's the last thing I want. I know that its only four chapters but you'll get to know more about her character later in the chapters and then you can judge her for what she is. But once again thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to. Please don't take this as me being mean. I'm more then welcome to your opinions but I have an opinion too. : )

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I woke up at like 1:30pm today and I check my emails and I was like HOLY SHITZ? Wow…you guys are up WAY WAY WAY before me. Haha! Your reviews really keep me going! And your threats too! Haha! Don't worry! I will update as soon as I can for you guys!

As Charlie and Alex walked across the snowy courtyard side by side Alex began to grow nervous. What lay in that factory that it had to be shut away for so long? What about all those incidents that happened to those children? Questions like this lingered in her head.

Suddenly Charlie stopped her in front of the door. "Stand here…"

"Alright Charlie…", as he quickly ran off.

Suddenly the doors that stood in front of her parted, as long thick red curtains stood before her large W's in gold printed on them. Slowly they parted also and before her stood large mechanical dolls.

Music erupted from the dolls as they began moving and singing, "WILLY WONKA! WILLY WONKA! THE AMAZING CHOCOLATIER! WILLY WONKA! WILLY WONKA! EVERYBODY GIVE A CHEER! HE'S MODEST, CLEVER, AND SO SMART, HE BARELY CAN RESTRAIN! WITH SO MUCH GENEROSITY THERE IS NO WAY TO CONTAIN IT, TO CONTAIN IT! WILLY WONKA! WILLY WONKA! HE A GENIUS WHO JUST CAN'T BE BEAT! THE MAGICIAN AND A CHOCOLATE WIZ! ……………..WILLY WONKA HERE HE IS! (okay truth be told. I looked up the lyrics! I am NOT positive if this is it, so please don't get mad if they aren't!)

As they finished the song, fireworks erupted in the background slowly catching the dolls in a fire. The dolls began to melt as their voices began to grow deeper, and slower.

"Oh my god, I'm standing in front of the fiery pits of hell. Turn around now Alex. Do it or you are so screwed!"

"Wow. Me and Mr. Wonka have been trying to fix that, but somehow the dolls always get caught in the flames", as Charlie stood next to Alex, as he looked up to see a scared look in her eye.

"Oh don't worry. That happens all the time. Come on! I want you to meet my family", grabbing her stiff hand into his, dragging her away from the burning wreckage. _ "I'm not going to get out of this alive", she though to herself._

Going through the large doors, she stood in a long hallway as a red carpet lay before her. "You can just drop your jacket and anything else you want"

"Umm….no. I don't think so"

"No, trust me Alex. Its fine"

Sighing, she slipped off her jacket and gloves laying them gently on the floor as she turned her attention back to Charlie.

"Just follow me!", as they walked down the long hallway to the end. Opening a door, she entered a strange room.

"Umm…okay. I have clue what we're doing in here", turning her attention to Charlie who began knocking on the walls a few times.

"Okay, now we can walk out the door", as she stared at him strangely eyebrows raised.

As they stepped out the door, Alex immediately discovered that they were in another hallway.

"Alright Charlie, what sort of shit are you pulling on me?", as she turned back to look at the room. Nothing had changed about it. It looked exactly the same.

But Charlie was already way ahead of her, walking down another hallway. She quickly followed, as they reached the end. Before her stood a door no bigger then a foot.

"How are we suppose to get through that?"

Charlie got on his hands and knee's and just smiled. Pulling out of his pocket, a large gold key. Slipping it into the lock he turned it until she heard a click. Immediately the entire wall seemed to open before her.

She stood shell shocked, at the image that lay before her. It seemed like a forest, in a strange way. The brightly green grass, the strange swirling tree's and the large chocolate fall that fell thickly into the river.

"I know its marvelous isn't it?"

"Come on! I want you to meet someone! I'm sure he's around here somewhere! ", grabbing her hand, and pulling her down the stairs into the main room.

She didn't say anything just went with him, staring around the room quickly trying to take in as much as possible.

"Oh yes! That's very nice!", as Charlie heard Willy's voice echo through the room. He was having a conversation with an Oompa Loompa about the chocolate productions. His back was to them so Willy had not heard nor seen them enter.

As Alex followed Charlie she was able to get a good look at the man that was hunched before her. She wasn't stupid. She knew who that was. It was the famous Willy Wonka.

Even though she didn't get a good look at him she knew that when she would see his face she would be surprised.

He was quite a surprising figure to look at. In a black top hat, that lay on his shoulder length brown hair. His jacket was of a fine almost dark red wine, as he wore black slacks. And a pair of shiny black shoes.

He carried a cane with him, as he grasped it in his purple gloved hand. _"He reminds me of a pimp", as Alex tried to hold in her giggle._

Mr. Wonka was making strange clicking noises to a short man that stood before him. He couldn't be any taller then her to her knee. Also a strange bright vinyl outfit adorned his small body. The strange little man crossed his arms over his chest and dropped them at his sides, as he turned and left to get back to his work.

Willy smiled a toothy grin, as stood up picking at imaginary lint off of his jacket. "Good morning Mr. Wonka!"

Willy froze, as he spun on one foot smiling. "Good Morning CharLIE", as Willy's voice immediately went very squeaky.

"Are you alright Mr. Wonka?", but Willy completely ignored young Charlie. His attention stayed on Alex who stayed on him.

Alex watched as he turned around, as his voice squeaked once he noticed her. She stared at him. He was extremely pale. His teeth were bleached an amazing color of white. But his eyes….

That is what caught her at that moment. Where had she seen eyes like that before?

"Those eyes…", she whispered staring at Willy. "How could I forget those eyes?", as Willy stayed silent.

She hadn't changed. Well, okay maybe she had. Her hair color, once a dark shade of brown had become a bright red. But her eyes still stayed the same. A dark green. She had become a woman…ahem…to say the least.

But she remembered him. Barely, but she did. But how could Willy forget her? The person of his desires for all so many years had returned to him. The girl that had held his affections for her for so long had returned after all of these years. The girl who he had watched bloom before him had finally found him once more? His thoughts of being locked away, away from her seemed pointless. She had found her way into his factory, and once again the moment of seeing her, she had found her way into his heart once more.

WELL THERE YOU GO! Willy had locked himself away into a factory and worked himself away to forget his childhood crush. But she seemingly has returned. She has no clue who he is. She's seen him before school, but she had never talked to him and she had never known his name. So she now, has a name to the face. Please review.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

Memories

**college kid- **Yeah. I understand that your wondering how old Alex is. Truth be told, when I saw Willy wonka he reminded me of someone being pretty young. I decided to twist his age. Like when grandpa Joe said he worked for Willy Wonka 20 years ago I decided it would be less then that. I decided it would be 10 years. So Willy wonka in my mind is about 30 or 29 years old. And Alex is around that age. Haha. A teenager? She probably talks that way to you since I'm rubbing off what I would possibly say. Lol. Well I at least hope you like my story.

_Flashback_

_"Why does he constantly stare at you?", Tristan asked, turning his head to look at Willy Wonka who kept his eyes on your back the entire time._

_"What are you talking about Tristan?"_

_"That weird kid. The one that always sits in the back with those crazy braces"_

_"He's just a little different from everyone else. Plus its not like he stares me, seriously.."_

_"I doubt it. He has some strange obsession with you", he murmured sarcastically._

_"God…his eyes like glow"_

_Alex grew curious turning her head around to face Willy. He sat there staring at her, as if memorizing her his large lavender almost plum colored eyes seemed to search right through her soul._

_She was amazed. She had never seen eyes like that before. So large, and innocent. His eye color, ever so unique seemed to outstand against everything else._

_"Did I not tell you?", as Tristan bent over whispering in her ear. As he said this Alex could have sworn she saw his eyes flash hatefully as Tristan, but as soon as it came it quickly disappeared._

_"Your just making up things Tristan", as she turned back around, turning her attention to the board as the teacher entered._

_End Flashback_

Charlie stood in between Willy, and Alex as he watched them stare at each other as if lost in thoughts.

"It's you isn't it? You're the little boy?", as she snapped out her dreams coming back to reality.

Willy gave a strained smile, and quickly turned away and began walking quickly.

"Wait! Please! Willy! Willy Wonka! I remember you! For Halloween you were the ghost weren't you!", as she quickly ran after him, leaving Charlie to stand there.

The moment she had called Willy the ghost he stopped, but had not turned to face her.

His tense shoulders sagged, as he tried to relax. He turned around, a large smile on his pale face as he smiled joyfully at her. "Can I help you miss?"

"Don't you remember me Willy? It's me, Alexandra. Alexandra Whitney. We use to go to school together".

Willy stared at her blankly. "School? Oh no my dear woman. The woman of who you speak of I don't know…at all!", he yelled the last part as he turned around and began to walk away once more.

Alex ran ahead of him, quickly stopping in front of him. He let out a look of surprise and annoyance. "You do remember me. I know you do. Your just acting, because you don't want to remember me".

As soon as she said that, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Little ghost…", she whispered, as he stood there shell shocked not sure of what to do. Should he shove her off of him, or allow her sweet gesture to continue?

This is all he had ever wanted when he was younger. For her to show him some sort of emotion. Some sort of love. No matter how small it might of been? This was his little wish, as a young child and as a teenager. And now here she was holding him tightly burrying her face in his silk shirt.

Willy sighed. No, this could not happen. Gently he pulled her arms from around his waist and held her shoulders in arms length. "My dear woman, I belive you have grown insane in believing that I know you. I do not know an Alexandra Whitney", gently patting her on the shoulder, till he moved his hands away rubbing his hands on his jacket imagining some sort of germs.

"But", as his voice grew happy and alarming sweet. " I hope you enjoy your time in the factory! Have a nice day!", as he spun around, cane in hand as he walked down a small hill a few Oompa Loompa's following him.

"I guess I'm not his most favorite person to talk to?", as she turned to look at Charlie.

Charlie only shrugged. "So you did know him, didn't you?"

"Yeah…but I never talked to him. He never really had any friends because nobody really liked his father, and everyone thought he was quite strange", she whispered.

"Well, maybe you can make up with him later? Let's go see my family", as Charlie grabbed her hand pulling her towards the small sort of shack that Charlie called home.

Willy stood not far away watching, as he grabbed the swirling ball that lay on the top of his cane tightening his hand over it almost trying to crush it.

Willy closed his eyes, dropped his cane and hugged himself trying to save the warmth she had offered him. Wyst hugging himself, he did not notice the Oompa Loompa that appeared by his side staring at his boss, hugging himself and snuggling with himself.

The Oompa Loompa made strange different noises in his language asking Willy what he was doing. Willy jumped in surprise, and stared wildly around making sure no body else was around.

"Nothing…I was doing nothing. Nothing at all. Do you see me doing something? No you see me doing nothing!", as Willy picked up his cane and walking away. Immediately he turned around, and whispered.

"You have seen nothing. This never happened…", as Willy walked away talking to himself.

Alex sat there at the small table, smiling around as she drank her hot tea. Even though it was dark and sad looking, on the outside once you entered you could just feel a warm presence around.

In the small bed lay, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina sleeping near the cozy fire. "Would you like anymore milk in your tea?", Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Oh, no thank you"

"So…what brings you in our neck of the woods Alex?", asked Grandpa Joe.

"Charlie invited me for the day to see this marvelous factory", as Grandpa Joe smiled.

"So you're the lovely woman that helped Charlie out?"

"That I am", she smiled back. Staring at the old man reminded her of her own Grandfather. It was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I hope you stay for dinner Alex. My husband will be back soon and I was so hoping he would meet you"

"Oh no Mrs. Bucket, I couldn't. I really don't want to intrude.."

"Nonsense my dear. You are more then welcome and we always have so much to eat that we need another stomach". Alex only smiled, until she noticed something.

"Where's Charlie? He was just here?"

"Oh….he probably left to go help Mr. Wonka with the chocolate productions and to come up with new idea's and inventions".

"Oh, alright…"

Mrs. Bucket sat across from Alex, as Grandpa Joe announced he was going to take a nap before dinner.

"You know him don't you?", she whispered.

Slowly they scooted closer to each other. "I use to go to school with him. But when I met him today he completely denied it. But I can understand that. It brings back bad memories".

"What was he like as a child?"

"Quite sad actually. I was never really friends with him, and I really never talked to him but you just knew that he hated his life".

"He was such a lonely boy. And most of his classmates made fun of his abnormal braces".

For the next two hours Alex and Mrs. Bucket discussed little matters, and gossiped and relived

old memories.

"Good evening Bucket family!", Mr. Bucket yelled as he entered the house. Immediately his attention went to Alex.

"Well, well, well you must be Alex Whitney", as she nodded her head as they shook hands.

"She'll be staying for dinner darling", Mrs. Bucket answered as she pulled out a large Turkey from the oven.

"Excellent!"

As everyone sat down to dinner, they waited a few minutes as Charlie and Willy Wonka entered the home preparing for a lovely meal.

"Hey Alex!", as Charlie ran over and sat next to his father. On the right side of Alex was Grandpa Georgina and the other side was the only empty seat left for Willy.

Willy's eyes widened when he noticed who he would have to sit next too. He staggered towards her, sitting down as his eyes darted wildly around. Saying grace, the group began to eat but a creepy silence fell among them.

Suddenly Grandma Georgina turned towards Alex, "You smell like Cantaloupe. I like Cantaloupe…"

Alex smiled trying to hold in her laugh. "Thank you Grandma Georgina. I like Cantaloupes too", as the rest of the family smiled. Willy was the only one to hold a grim look upon his feature.

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT MY DEAR CHILDREN! CHAPTER 6! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE! MUAHAH!


	7. Awkward? I think not

Chapter 7

Awkward? I think not

**Two Bit's Twobit- **yeah Willy did "hang" out in their group for Halloween. Or more like he just followed wherever they went. They completely ignored him. They acted like he wasn't there. So pretty much Willy Wonka followed them to whichever house they went to, if that clears it up for you. They pretty much didn't give a crap to who he is.

**College kid-** Thank you so much. Truth be told I think your review is one of them most nicest that I have ever received. My heart just swelled reading your review. I update my story as quickly as I can because I can understand my readers because I know how annoying it is when you go to expect another chapter and there is none. So I try to update as quickly as I can. But thank you so much for your wonderful review. It really made me feel special. Haha.

If anyone has any question's what so ever about any of my stories please feel free to email me or ask me in a review. I will be more then happy to answer your questions. I promise you that.

Now….on to the more interesting things! Please read and review! You know how much I love that!

"Alex could you pass the mashed potatoes?", as Alex reached over touching Willy's arm as he flinched dropping his fork.

"Are you alright Willy?", Mrs. Bucket asked trying to hold in her giggle.

Willy only gave a strained grin.

"Do you want another fork Mr. Wonka?", Alex asked absent minded.

"Fork?", he asked stupidly.

"Yes. A fork. You know the pointy thing that you stab your food with", as she waved a fork in the air in front of his face.

Willy gave a look of annoyance as he snatched the fork out of her hand.

"Soo…Willy what did you and Charlie do in the factory today?", Mr. Bucket asked trying to break the awkward silence at the table.

"Just working. You know here and there. Just work…there and here".

Mr. Bucket only nodded his head pretending to understand.

"Why are you acting like you don't know me?", Alex asked dropping her fork on her plate.

Willy clenched his fist slamming his fork on the table as he began breathing through his nose deeply.

"My dear woman! I do not know who you are because I have never met you before and even if I have met you before which I never have I wouldn't want to remember you even though I have never met you so THERE!", he yelled standing up quickly as he twisted his legs around each other and fell over.

Alex and the rest of the bucket family sat there silently as Alex stared on pathetically. "Whoops…man down", she murmured sarcastically.

Quickly Willy stood up, top hat in hand as he turned on her glaring tapping her on the head with his cane as if trying to see if she would crack before him.

"Get your stupid cane off my head Mr. Wonka!", she yelled moving it away.

"It most certainly is not stupid!", as he poked her again.

"Oh so its gonna be that way", as she stood up poking Willy in the shoulder.

Willy gave a small gasp.

"Uhhuh! That's right Mr. Wonka! I POKED YOU!"

Willy dropped his cane as he poked her back in the shoulder.

The Bucket family just sat there staring, food ignored waiting to see what was going to happen.

Alex gave a little gasp, as she poked Willy back.

And what had began would go down in Chocolate factory history. The Poking competition of a lifetime. On our left we had the most amazing chocolatier of all time. Willy Wonka…fear him all.

And on our right we have Alexandra Whitney the toughest girl that nobody would ever wanna be in a dark alley with.

"Woman, you are disturbing you know that!", Willy shouted laying his cane and his top hat on the table.

"This coming from you Mr. Wonka? You find me disturbing? Just take a good look in the mirror!", she shouted back at him.

They stood there silently glaring at each other waiting for the other to magically explode.

"Anyone want cake? I made a wonderful carrot cake", as Mrs. Bucket broke the tension.

"Carrots will rule the world some day", Grandma Georgina said laughing.

"I would love some cake Mrs. Bucket", as Alex sat down huffing her arms crossed across her chest.

"Me too!", Willy joined in sitting down glaring at Alex out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop staring at me Mr. Wonka or I will slap you", she murmured.

Willy snorted, rolling his eyes. " Did you hear something Charlie? Because I sure didn't. Nope, not a word".

"Please don't get me into this", Charlie whispered.

"Oh don't worry Charlie….Mr. Wonka needs you to protect him so he's counting on you to save his butt because HE CAN'T STAND UP FOR HIMSELF!", whipping her head at him glaring.

Grandpa George moved over to Grandpa Joe. "I betcha 10 bucks that she will kick his butt..", he whispered.

"Too true", Grandpa Joe answered back smiling.

"My dear woman you are getting on my last nerves but since I didn't hear you I can't be angry with you because you are not here! You are a figment of the imagination and sooner or later you pop like a bubble and I will laugh at you", Willy whispered as he began to stab his carrot cake.

"Well Mr. Wonka, if I'm not real and you can't feel me sitting next to you and you can't hear me then you won't mind of I do this", as she began poking him in the shoulder.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke", she began whispering constantly.

"Oh my god..", Uncle George whispered about to grab his fork and stab himself.

If you were there you could have sworn you saw a large purple vein growing in Willy's forehead.

Willy scooted away from here slighty to be out of reach of her hand. Alex just shrugged and began swirling her finger near the side of his face.

She was so close to his face she was almost touching him.

Willy would continue flinch as his eye began twitching staring at her finger.

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you…", she began to whisper.

"I'm only a figment of your imagination. So I'm not really here…" she whispered as she continued to swirl her finger near his face.

Suddenly Willy dropped his napkin, nodded his head at everyone grabbed his top hat and cane and quickly ran out of the small house.

Alex sighed happily returning to her carrot cake.

"This is such a wonderful dinner Mrs. Bucket. And this carrot cake is marvelous", she said smiling as she returned to her carrot cake munching happily. Grandma Georgina started laughing.

HAHA! I had fun writing this chapter! Well there you go! DINNER FROM HELL! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE MY DAY! lol


	8. The Feedback

Chapter 8

The Feedback

I just wanted to make it clear to some of my reviewers, about my character Alex. I noticed that I have received a few reviews saying of Alex's behavior. That for her age she isn't actually mature. Well people I'm sorry to say but I am not 29 years old. I don't know how a 29 year old would act. But does Willy act mature for his age? No. So why bother me about my character if you have no problem with Willy Wonka's character. I'm not going to change my character just because she isn't exactly what you hoped for. I'm sorry but I'm saying this now. In truth I know I suck as an author and I know I'm not the best and I know that my storeis aren't going to appeal to everyone and that bother's me but it's the technique I follow. I happen to like my character. I don't want her to be a boring, snobby, stuck up or depressed chick that looks forward to nothing in life. I gave life to a character and I love her. Le sigh. So, my character stays the way she is. People don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not making you read it. You have a choice if you want to or not. Now I know that everyone is entitled to your opinion and I am more then happy to take them but I just wanted to tell you guys that my character's behavior stays the way it is. There's still a lot of chapters to go for this story, and you'll find out some things about my character and discover why she acts the way she acts, memories from her childhood, and her thoughts and feelings. We've only got up to 8 chapters. To me that's very little so don't judge a book by its cover too soon.

Okay enough of the drama! On with the story!

"Thank you so much Mrs. Bucket. Dinner was excellent!", as they hugged. It was getting late and Alex thought it was best that she leave.

"On but of course Alex. I hope you come back again", as they smiled as Alex hugged everyone else.

"I'll see you later Charlie", as he led her to the main doorway.

"Okay Alex. I'll see you later too. I'm sorry about Willy", as she only smiled ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it", as she walked out of the large door's, into the cool night air. A light snow fell from the sky as she walked across the long, dark courtyard.

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Don't slip", and that is exactly what she did on the wet, icy snow.

Crashing into the snow she lay there as she heard a giggle echo throughout the courtyard.

"Of course, the man has a freaking pa system. Wonderful. The sound of Willy Wonka's voice echoing in the air. It's just magical I tell you", she mumbled sarcastically in the snow.

What was even sadder to her was the man would not stop laughing at her misfortune, so as she got up shakly and walked out the door his echoing laughter followed her until she was beyond the gate.

A half hour later she was back in her cozy appartment to find it over mobbed with her stupid friends sitting in front of the tv watching a corny teenage horror movie eating popcorn and her icecream out of the carton.

"You bunch of free loaders are really really annoying!", she yelled, as everyone ignored her not even blinking an eyelash as a girl on the screen was slashed by the mysterious murderer in the mask.

"Where have you been all day Alex?"

Alex mumbled hanging up her coat.

"What? I'm sorry I don't speak mumble!", Lauren shouted at her, as hot popcorn spilled into her lap.

'Wow..that's the most action I've got all week!", as the rest of the crew laughed.

"I don't need to know that Lauren", as she flopped onto Tristan stealing his icecream carton.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"I don't care. Sue me if you must!"

"So, you never answered my question Alex. Where have you been all day? I heard from a little birdy that told me that you were out of work today"

"Ooooo..", the crew answered in unison.

"I wasn't playing hooky if that's what your getting at Lauren"

"Yes you were! It was like your own little snow day Alex", Alyssa answered chucking a pillow at her as Alex tried to block it getting hit in the head anyway.

Alex sighed. "You really wanna know?"

The small group nodded. "Okay…I was in the chocolate factory and I met Willy Wonka and I had dinner with him and the Bucket family".

Silence was all she heard.

"Are you shitting me?", Lauren whispered in a hushed tone.

"I shit you not Lauren. I met him".

Suddenly Lauren squeeled like a fourteen year old girl jumping up and down running over to Alex and sitting before her.

"What was it like? What was his factory like? Did you screw him!"

"Okay…how do we get from what's his factory like, to did you screw him? I really don't know how you get that"

"Was he good in the sack?"

"I didn't screw him!", she snapped.

"You could have just answered the question and made this process much easier".

"You know what's even weirder? Willy Wonka is that little strange boy we use to go to school with", receiving puzzled faces.

"What strange boy?", Tristan asked as the group slowly got closer and closer into a tight knit circle.

"Okay, remember when we were younger and there was that strange boy with those crazy brace's who always sat in the back of class?"

"Wait? Wacked up Wonka? The kid that use to have the biggest ass obsession over you and threw up on you when you gave him a Valentines card?"

"Wait? He threw up on her?"

"Yeah Alyssa. Long time ago. But I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_Memory_

_It was February 14, Valentines day and all the children walked around giving their sweet hearts or crushes chocolates, cards and flowers of all sorts. Poor Willy Wonka sat in the back by himself as his desk stood there bare before him._

_Not one Valentines day card. Not one little sweet. Nothing, while all of the other's children's desk overflowed in hearts, and cards._

_"He's so strange and he has no friends what so ever. No wonder no one will give him a card", Nick whispered watching Willy Wonka play with his fingers._

_"You guys are so mean. I mean look at him, he's harmless. Plus it's Valentines day. I might as well give him a card", as she stood up card in hand as she began walking towards his desk._

_"Ten bucks say's something bad happens to her", Tristan whispered to Nick._

_"Your on Tristan!", as they shook hands._

_As Alex made it to Willy Wonka's desk she stood before him. "Hello", she whispered as his head sprung up in surprise._

_"A..a..a..Alexandra", as he stammered her name as his face began to turn a bright cherry red. Alex smiled at him awkwardly as she could hear her friends snickering behind their hands. _

_"Well, I just wanted to give you a Valentines day card…so….I guess here you go", as she handed it to his shaking white hand._

_He sat there dumbstruck unsure of what to do. Springing into action he stood up straight before her a look of glee on his face. Opening his mouth ready to say something, she noticed small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead._

_His eyes grew shifty and large, as his face took on a look of green. Before he could say anything, he spilled his entire guts on her pants as she shrieked in surprise._

_End_

Tristan sat back tears of laughter springing in his eyes. The rest of the group began laughing also as Alex only sat there shaking her head sadly.

"God that was disgusting", as the group once again broke out into chuckles.

"He couldn't even talk to you, especially after that. He ran right out of the classroom, so embarrassed. He had thrown up on the girl he was dreaming of!"

"But yeah, he was a weird kid. And now look at him. He's one of the richest men in the world, and yet he's still alone after all these years. I guess some things haven't changed", as Alex's friends talked amongst themselves of other Wacked up Wonka moments as they slowly began to remember.

"But its funny how we could forget a name like his. But it's not like we ever cared to who he is so I guess we can get away with that", as Alex stood up, walking into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee leaving the world of reality to go back into her thoughts.

And there you go. Sorry I couldn't have updated faster. I've been pretty busy. So there you have it. The group now has a name behind the face of the strange boy that always followed them around. Please review! You know I love them!


	9. Nightmares and Dreams

Chapter 9

**MagicalGirl- **Wow darling you took the words right out of my mouth. That is almost close to what I'm doing in truth my dear! Haha! Well no more surprises for you at the moment! I love rambling! I do it often. Thanks so much for your review. It was very nice to read. You have such a lovely idea my dear what's stoping you from writing your own CATCF story? Lol. Well you already have a sorta basic idea of what's going on but I hope you still continue to read. Your reviews are always loved with me! Haha! Enjoy deary!

This sucks. I got so many less reviews for the last chapter? Is it because you guys didn't like the last chapter cause if you didn't please tell me? Lol. I am paranoid like that.

Nightmares and Dreams

"I just don't get it anymore!", as Willy Wonka paced around his black velvet, gold trimmed bath robe wearing his favorite WW black velvet slippers, as an Oompa Loompa sat in a suit staring at him writing things down as he looked at Willy Wonka in his small spectacles.

"I mean, she is so annoying! Annoying I say!", shaking his purple gloved hand towards the ceiling. Willy sighed as he fell back againets the couch.

"She was the worst thing to ever happen to me. Maybe it's best if I can take a quick little nap and her evil face will vanish for a while", as Willy stood up haggardly walking away to his bedroom.

Entering he lay down on the large purple silk sheet bed as he stared at the canopy. It was quiet. Too quiet. Okay so maybe not too quiet but quieter then usual.

Slowly Willy's eyes dropped till all he saw is darkness.

_Dream Sequenceokay warning of truth now it might seem a little out of character and you might not understand what happens at the moment but I WILL EXPLAIN LATER ON IN THE STORY!_

_"All I want is one night with you. Just one….", John said staring at Alexandra smiling._

_"I'm not sure if I'm up to that John. No offense to you. Your extremely sweet but I don't think-", but before Alex could say anything John's slips crashed against her. Even at 18 Alex knew that there was something in this kiss. Better then anything she had ever experience. A spark was found in the darkness._

_As they fell back against the bed in each other's embrace, they made love that night. She had given herself to him and somehow she had gotten the idea that he also gave himself to her. It was perfect but happiness wasn't forever and she figured that out the next morning._

_She woke up expecting to find John's warm body against her own but all she found was a rose and a small chocolate heart with a small note. _

_"I'm sorry Alex", was all that was written and besides that note was a pair of contacts._

_Alex just lay there confused as she stared at the contacts as she fell back against the bed trying to hold in her tears"_

_John was never seen again_

_End Dream sequence_

Willy Wonka woke up in a cold sweat as he held his head his his hands. "Good lord this girl will never leave my mind will she. My mind should just be extracted from my body! I could never l-"but when he tried to say love it came out in more of a bad mumble.

He tried again. "Lo-", but once again it wouldn't leave his mouth correctly. "Oh fine! Emotionally attached to her. Yes I was emotionally attached to her but now I am not anymore cause I say I am not emotionally attached to her because I am not!", as he stood up, getting ready for another day at the factory.

Getting dressed in his infamous maroon jacket, black slacks, top hat and all he walked into the main room of the factory. Stopping he looked as one of the purple taffy tree's mesmerized as memories seemed to rush back to him.

_Memory_

_"Do you like candy Alex?"_

_"Course I do John. Don't you?", as Alex and John walked to snowy streets talking in hushed whispers. John and Alex had become the best of friends and could talk of anything._

_"If you could have anything made out of candy what would you have?", as Alex stopped just to stare at her surroundings._

_"Okay John. If you must know if I could have anything out of candy I would want that tree, she pointed to, to be made out of candy. Purple taffy most likely, just because its my favorite taffy", she said._

_John only nodded his smiling at her imagination. "What are you smiling about?" as she nudged her shoulder against his a smile breaking out across her face._

_"Nothing at all my dearest Alexandra", as he quickly ran away before she could hit him._

_"John! You know I hate that name!", running after her stopping to only make a snow ball._

_"I know little one! That's why I said it!", he yelled sticking his tongue out as he felt cold ice hit his ice as he fell over hearing Alex's laughter/_

_End Memory I'm kinda hoping your starting to figure out whats going on. Lol_

"Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?", as Willy awoke from his day dream to find Charlie sitting there plate in hand asking him if he wanted sausages.

"Sure..", Willy whispered sluggishly.

"I guess you didn't get any sleep last night huh Mr. Wonka?"

"Oh no my dear boy! I just didn't get enough sleep!", as Willy picked at his food. Charlie didn't know how to answer this back so he decided to just leave it at that.

Sorry that this chapter was so short but I wasn't really sure what else to write. When I figure something out next time the chapter will be longer I promise! Please Review you know I love them!


	10. Dirty little secret

Chapter 10

Dirty little secrets...

...I've rise from my grave. nough said. on with the story

_Dream/slash from Alex's point_

_"Why are you so secretive all the time John?"_

_"My dearest Alex why would you ever think I was keeping secrets from you...?"_

_"I dont know...I guess I sometimes see something in your eyes. I just get this feeling your holding things back from me John."_

"Never Alexander. I care for you too much to do that to you. You know all my secrets. All I am willing to share with you at the moment."

_Alex smiled as she snuggled her face into his warm chest. Such a sweet scent...you could almost drown in it if you wished._

_End dream_

Alex rolled over in bed a smile slowly growing on her face. A good memory. But the smile slowly faded as memories once again enveloped her. John. He was a beautiful person. No doubt about it. He made her feel so special. So amazing...

And yet, he dissapeered. She huffed. "He fucking used you Alex. Wine, dine then 69." Thats it. Then why did it feel like more? Why was she remembering was the real question? It was ridiculous!

She sighed. It was another day ahead of her as she slowly walked out of her room as a rush of pain when to her hip. Rolling down her pants slightly she noticed an extremely large bruise tainting her skin.

"Kickass. Damn ice of doom!", she grumbled, making coffee for another helish day ahead of her.

The weather was lovely today. It was still quite snowy but the sun managed to peak its heads from behind the clouds. As she walked down her and Charlies street she realized something quite strange.

Charlie wasn't there.

Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confussion but then shrugged it off as nothing more. She couldn't always count that Charlie would be there, but she was just slightly taken for not seeing him for the first time.

"Crap...that means I have to go to work". She kicked a random pile of snow, feeling proud of herself to causing pain to snow and it fell into a heap of nothing. Smiling she continued on her way to work.

Sitting in her office she fell back into daydreaming. Ignoring the phone that kept ringing, memories of the past once again swept up clouding her mind.

_Memory_

_They were sitting in some random park watching as the last bit of sunset went down. It was such a romantic setting, only meant for lovers eyes. Leaning her head againest Johns shoulder she let the world melt away. _

_"I love spending time with you John. Your perfect", Alex whispered as she nuzzled her face in his neck._

_John couldn't help but smile. That was all he wanted, as he reached down to kiss her sweet lips and---_

"Hey Alex! Line 1! A Mr. Wonka is for you!", as Alex was snapped out of her daydream and shock slowly washed over her face.

Picking up the phone, and hitting the 1 button.

"Hello...", she whispered.

SORRY SHOT! WIlL UPDATE!


	11. Apologies

Chapter 11

You guys suck at reviewing. haha! Oh well at least some of you are STILL loyal to me..yesh...excellent. Anyway sorry I couldn't update faster. I was away for vacation with a few friends and there wasn't a computer so it was depressing. Plus work has kept me away but I'm free for a few day...Yeah...! silence figured. Anywhoo! Some peeps are still confused about this ahem John character. I'm gonna break it down for you. Yes...willy wonka is John. Willy Wonka pretended to be someone else to catch Alex's attention. He couldn't be Willy Wonka the shy, creepy dentist son's. He decided to make up a character who was suave, gentlemanly and knew how to get a woman interested. I'm gonna base him off a Ichabod Crane. Not the personality just the looks. Growl...READ AND REVIEW! MOSTLY REVIEW!

Apologies

Alex sucked in her gasp. Then she choked slightly as she began coughing. Breathing deeply through her nose she picked up the phone.

"Hello...", as she leaned back into her chair.

She leaned back too far.

She fell backwards.

Hitting her head against the floor in the process.

A few minutes before the telephone call

"I can't do that! Are you psychotic!", Willy asked as Charlie began dialing her work number.

"I'm not-", but Charlie got cut off.

"No, don't answer you psychotic little boy...", he murmured walking past Charlie rubbing his hair harshly. Charlie looked over at one of the mirrors on the wall. His hair was everywhere. He looked ridiculous.

Putting the phone to his ear he listened. Ringing could be heard.

"It's ringing Mr. Wonka!", as he threw the phone to him.

"I can't apologize to her! She should apologize to me!", as he threw the phone back.

"She was my guest and you were completely rude to her!", throwing the phone back.

"But it was my home and she should have been nice...", as he pouted, as he threw it back.

It ended up being a game of hot potato and the ever famous who could outwit the other?

"Hello?",as Charlie looked down at the phone in his hand.

"Umm...yes could I talk to Miss. Alexandra?"

"Yeah sure could you hold on for a minute?", as she cut him off as some elevator music began playing on the other end. Looking back up at Willy he threw the phone to him.

"Do you not understand you psychotic little boy? I do not want this phone, nor do I ever want to use it again since you called **her** number which has contaminated the cords in my phone making it useless! Its useless! Its all your fault!", as he was about to throw it back.

"Hello...?"

Her voice.

They had reached her. Who would thought such a small little device of technology could bring such joy to his heart. He felt a smile slowly growing on his face. Before he could say anything back he heard a crashing sound, screaming and then groaning of someone in pain.

"Did she say anything?", Charlie whispered.

Willy shrugged.

Hanging up the phone he went over to his desk scribbling something on his paper.

"Well, what happened?"

"I think she died", he said as if it was nothing.

"What?"

Willy shrugged once again.

As he was about to leave he turned around an stared at Charlie strangely.

"And fix your hair my dear psychotic boy. You look like a monkey", as he left closing the door behind him.

Charlie shook his head sadly sighing. Curiosity suddenly hit him.

Walking over to Willy's desk he looked down. On a colored piece of candy paper written in lovely cursive was her work number and beneath it in scribbled little letters said "_The hated one"_

It had seemed as if a schizophrenic had taken over that very moment.

Strange very strange in deed. But none the less amusing.

Alex groaned in pain. He face turned mush into the carpet but it smelled nice. AHA! She knew it! The cleaning crew did use febreeze. Sneaky bastards...

Groaning she got up slowly. Letting out a big yawn she rubbed her neck. All of a sudden her eyes grew wide as she flung herself to the telephone.

"Hello! Hello! Mr. Wonka!"

Nothing. Just the dial tone.

"Damnit!", she screamed slamming the phone down.

She slumped to the floor.

Suddenly she looked up quizzically.

"Why did Willy Wonka call her?"

That's the real question we should be asking.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MOSTLY REVIEW! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHERE I'M GONNA TAKE THIS!


	12. Perhaps one more visit?

Chapter 12

**Music is my muse-** Technically I was just joking. I don't really care if they review or not. I'm just happy enough that they read my story. I was just kidding if you didn't catch it. And I am thankful thank you very much. I'm glad my readers enjoy my story and I enjoy that they leave me messages telling me so. I'm sorry if I don't shout my praise enough to my reviewers. Anyway I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a bitch but your review rubbed me the wrong way so I apologize. The reason for me asking for reviews is just hoping that my story is still popular among the readers. Cause then it makes me think like "well I got awesome reviews for this chapter but this other chapter I got none?" It makes me think that maybe my story is loosing its readers or they don't find it all that interesting anymore. That I havta step it up a notch to keep them enthralled with the story. The last thing I want is for the readers to find the story lame and see it going nowhere. I already had to deal with that in another one of my stories and I stepped it up a notch and it made the readers happy. So I'm just trying to do the same here. Truthfully I am have crappy writers block and now I'm unsure where to take the story. Perhaps that's why I'm asking reviewers to review so maybe I can get some constructive criticism or perhaps some idea of where I can take this cause from my point right now I don't see it going anywhere at the moment and if I just continue to drag on the story I make it boring. And then readers grow bored and think this is a piece of shit. Again I'm sorry if I'm coming off as the worlds biggest bitch and I don't want you to think of me like that. I'm sorry if I made you think I was ungrateful for the reviews but that's definitely not the case!

Thanks to all for reading!

Perhaps one more visit will do the trick?

A week had passed since that less then eventful telephone call took place. Alexa could see it now...oh yes. She was probably the topic of banterous gossip amongst the Oompa Loompa's in the factory for the strange phone call. Jokes were probably being made about her as we speak. And something even more sadder Charlie had surprisingly gone missing.

Depressing.

She would walk down their special little street and once she reached the end of the street. Nothing. Nobody was there to meet her at the end. She wouldn't be surprised if Willy Wonka had something to do with this. That conniving little bastard! How dare he!

He was probably behind all of this.

She sighed. It was nice while it lasted, as she slowly made it to work dreading another torturous day.

Willy and Charlie sat at the breakfast table that morning in complete silence. An uneasy tension had formed from yesterday's phone call. Willy was annoyed that Charlie wouldn't leave him alone and Charlie was annoyed that Willy wouldn't give in and tell him the big secret behind his hatred to Alex.

Charlie had enough.

Slamming his fork and knife down splashing some syrup around from his chocolate chip and marsh mellow pancakes he looked up at Willy with disbelieving eyes.

"Why do you hate her so? What has she ever done to you?"

Willy gave Charlie a bored look.

He gave a small smirk as his nostril's flared in anger.

"You could never understand my dear boy. Now finish your breakfast. We have much work to be completed today and I don't want to dilly dally much longer over his amazing meal", as he starting humming a tune cutting up another pancake.

"No..", Charlie whispered.

Willy stopped what he was doing as a serious look fell over his face.

"I am your friend. And as your friend and Alex's I feel I need to know the truth. I know you know each other. I know that you care for her deeply and I know that you've been hurt by her.."

Silence.

Looking at Willy he had never seen him so angry before. He never even thought Willy could really be so angry. He sat there gripping his fork that he bet if he removed his gloves his knuckles would be immense white.

His jaw firm, as he clenched his teeth as he bobbed his knee up and down in a rapid pace.

He realized he had finally pushed Willy Wonka over the edge.

Standing up fluidly he stared down at Charlie with burning anger.

"She made me what I am...Is that what you want to hear Charlie? How I had lov...lo...since I had held deep affections since I was just a tiny boy. That I had held her close to me but in the end I had to keep her afar. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm not really not much of a genius since most of the ideas that have built up in the main chocolate room all came from her imagination? That even though she was the one person to show me so much affection but ironically the most hate. That all my trying's to get her attention hadn't helped me at all but destroyed my childhood even more.

Charlie stood there in disbelief tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"That is why...I hate her. Because she is everything I want and everything I can't have. I have everything Charlie. Everything the people in this pathetic little world want. But the one thing I want...I can't have. I can't make it, I can't buy it, I can't grow it...Nothing.

As he slowly folded his napkin placing it on the table.

Grinning at Charlie he tipped his hat and walked out the door.

"Finnish up quickly boy, we need to get the day started!", as he stepped briskly out the door humming a different tune.

Charlie slowly sat down exhaling a deep breath.

Everything made sense as a new wave of understanding spread over him.

This factory was his way to lock her away. But in the end he just wanted to lock himself away with something of hers.

Charlie went over to the window and looked out.

This entire factory was a silent sanctuary to her.

He was doing it for her...

Charlie sighed once more rubbing his eyes, as he got up and walked out the door for another day.

Alex yawned in boredom. The day never ended. The devil intended to do it, since she indulged herself in chocolate ahem...Wonka Chocolate to be exact but she would never admit it cause he was a an ass to her.

But since she indulged and caused happiness to come over her the devil wouldn't allow that. Oh no...if she was happy he had to destroy it by slowing down time. What a bastard.

Signing some papers and looking over her files suddenly a knock came at her door.

"Come in.."

Her secretary popped her head in.

Dearest Barbara. Such a loyal girl...

"Phone miss. Line 2", as she popped her head out and shut the door.

"Yeah nice talking to you too", she sighed picking up her telephone.

"Alexandra Whitney speaking"

"Hey Alex!", as a surprised smile grew on her face.

"Hey Charlie, I'm surprised I'm hearing from you. I expected Mr. Wonka to keep you locked away in that factory forever. No contact with the outside world".

Charlie laughed over the phone.

"Yes, that's true but technically he doesn't know I'm calling you."

"Ah, makes it all the more fun when you havta be sneaky about it. So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to come back to the factory tomorrow since its Saturday and such and if you don't have any plans?"

"Oh...umm..I don't think that's such a grand idea Charlie. I'm sorry but me and Mr. Wonka just don't get along so I think it's best if I forget about visiting the factory for a while".

"But Alex, it would mean alot for me if you came to the factory for a day. We could still and talk in the Main Chocolate Room. Look at all the of the things. It would be alot of fun. We could even have a picnic!"

Alex smiled.

"I love picnic's actually Charlie".

"Then will you come? Please..."

Alex sighed. She was gonna regret this tomorrow when she's drowning Willy in the river of chocolate laughing as he slowly went under. Oh well she would cross that bridge or death when it came along.

"Okay Charlie. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Just be sure that I cant get through the gate!"

END OF CHAPTER 12! HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW! PEACE


	13. Romantic Picnic

Chapter 13

**Music is my muse**- Thank you so much for the apologies. And I apologize also for taking it too personally. But once again, when I got your review it really made my day reading it. I can very much understand that everyone owns their own opinions and I respect that very much but yes again I appreciate you taking the time to really explain your thoughts and for your constructive criticism.

**My readers-** I got some of your reviews about some spelling and grammatical mistakes. Thanks for noticing them. Problem is that some of you suggested I use Word to check spelling and sadly enough I do, but even upon using that I still get mistakes out so I'm very much sorry for that. I'll double check all of my chapters from now on even after Spell check because it would seem even that doesn't work all that well. Thanks again very much for the reviews.

Romantic Picnics

Early that morning Alex rose out of bed with excitement. Once again she was to return to the factory for a day of fun and perhaps a clean slate with the whimsical Willy Wonka. As that thought came to mind she gave out a soft sigh. Regret definitely came into play now. Maybe it was a bad idea to agree to a picnic. No doubt she would come face to face with him sometime today. She couldn't hide.

She smiled. That could possibly be a good idea. She could finally confront him and make him confess his undying love for her- wait! What?

"No more talking to myself. Nothing good comes from it", she mumbled getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the steaming bathroom wearing a towel as she decided what to wear.

Wait, why care what she's wearing?

It's not as if she's trying to impress someone, or was she?

I mean it was only going to be her and Charlie. Willy Wonka most certainly wouldn't come into play.

"Wait! No! Must try to make a nice impression. I need to pretty much suck up to him", going through her wardrobe. Suddenly she remembered his little obsession with the color purple. Smiling she pulled out a lovely amethyst cashmere turtle neck and a pair of black jeans.

"Nifty", she whispered as she pulled on a pair of black boots.

Grabbing her black pea coat she double checked herself in the mirror. Running her fingers one more time through her hair and checking her teeth to make sure there was nothing in them, she considered herself good to go.

She left her apartment and in about twenty minutes she stood in front of the large black gates in the freezing cold. Wrapping her arms around herself she stared ahead and waited. Nothing.

Five minutes later and still no life beyond the gates.

"Please don't tell me he forgot about me...", she murmured.

"I'm dying in the cold!", she whined. Then she laughed at herself for being so silly.

Suddenly as if hearing her small plea the gates opened.

"Thank God!", as she scurried past the gate into the open courtyard.

Slowing down she began a steady walk through the snow towards the doors.

Opening the doors, a sudden intense heat flowed over her and she was filled with relief. Warmth at last.

It the main large hallway stood Charlie smiling at her, and slightly waving.

"Took you long enough", she said jokingly.

"Sorry Alex. I was delayed. Some problems in the factory. We were testing a new candy and sadly the effects weren't so great. An Oompa grew to enormous size and we had to make sure he stayed still because anytime he moved he would knock something valuable over".

"Yikes..", making a grim face.

"Is the Oompa Loompa okay?"

"Yeah, he's alright. We were able to help as best as possible for right now. He's still not back to his normal height. We were able to get him down to seven feet but he'll be better in no time".

"Well, that's good. So...we all ready for the picnic?"

"Yup! I set it all up in the main chocolate room", as he grabbed her hand pulling her down and hallway and once again towards the immensely tiny door. Pulling out the keys and unlocking the doors he pushed the doors and they parted. Once again Alex was blown away.

She just stood at the entrance staring.

"Yeah, every time I come in here I still can't believe it either. It's all too good to be true", Charlie whispered.

Breaking out of her trance she looked down at Charlie.

"Well, lead the way Charlie. I'm hungry and more then ready to snack down", as they began walking farther into the main room.

Charlie had picked a lovely spot for their picnic. A blanket and basket lay out on the candy grass right besides the chocolate river. Some random taffy tree's stood around giving off a lovely sweet aroma.

Sitting down she stared all around her. What Charlie and Alex did not know was that they were not alone...

Looking back at Charlie she smiled. "It's like a dream.." yes I did steal that from "The Notebook". lol

"Well, me mum helped me make lunch so we can enjoy lunch without any problems", as he pulled out a bunch of sandwiches, chips, an assortment of fruits, pudding, and chocolate milk.

"Wow...that's a lot of food. You think we can eat it all?"

"Eat as much as you possibly can. The rest can be leftovers".

Shrugging her shoulders in agreement they both dug into their food.

They sat together in a comfortable silence once in a while saying something but other then that enjoying the food and the view of the amazing candy room.

Willy stood there silently watching from behind a large taffy tree once in a while looking out to see if there were any changes to their picnic. She looked absolutely lovely in the turtle neck. It clung to her as if a second skin. It was probably warm and held a sweet scent of cantaloupe from her body. Willy imagined rubbing his face against the softness of it and falling into a deep dream.

He stood there eyes closed in a trance as one of the Oompa Loompa's walked over to him pulling lightly on his pant leg. Willy was so far into the trance he didn't notice. The Oompa Loompa pulled harder this time finally gaining Willy's attention.

Willy looked down and gave a tiny smile of guilt. "...yes?"

The Oompa Loompa made a few clicking noises, twisted his arms and then pointed over towards Charlie and Alex.

"Ah, yes they are over there", as Willy's voice raised a bit getting squeaky.

Once again the Oompa Loompa made a few more noises, grabbed Willy's pant leg and began dragging him towards the two.

"What? Charlie wants me to join them? Oh heaven's no! I simply do not have the time. It cannot be done. Too many things need to be done", but before he had a chance to escape he found himself before Alex and Charlie who looked quite pleased to say the least.

Silence fell upon the group as the Oompa Loompa left chuckling to himself.

Willy glared at him in the corner of his eye.

"Hello Mr. Wonka"

Alex had broken the silence.

Willy licked his lips and flared his nose. He looked uncomfortable as he gripped his cane tightly twisting it in his hands

"You know it's rude to ignore someone", as Willy looked down at her with annoyance.

"I wasn't ignoring you, you know. I simply didn't hear you. You shouldn't mumble. It's most annoying and not becoming of a person".

Alex huffed.

_"Keep your cool Alex. Keep your cool. Do not and I repeat do not give in. He wants that. Just be nice and ignore any of his comments. He's being childish and he just wants to push your buttons. Be the bigger person."_

Alex cleared her throat.

"Would you like to join us on our picnic? Of course if you don't mind Charlie?"

"No not at all. Please Willy, sit down and eat with us".

"Don't mind if a do", as he stood still twisting his head as if deciding if not to sit down or not.

"You can sit down you know. I don't think your going to get your clothes dirty..", Alex mumbled.

"Um mumbler, yeah be quiet and I'll sit down when I'm good and ready".

Willy sat down.

"There I was ready".

Alex rolled her eyes.

Grabbing sandwich she handed it to him. He held it in his hands and looked disgusted dropping it on the blanket. Alex looked at him in disbelief.

"Why did you drop it?"

"I'd rather pick out my own sandwich thank you very much. Don't want your nasty germs all over my food. I might get sick and die. I don't think anybody would like that very much", he whispered the last line haughtily.

"I think one person may be grateful", she mumbled eating a slice of apple.

"Do speak up mumbler, I am right next to you".

_"I give up!"_

Throwing her apple slice to the ground she stood up and glared down at him.

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met! I am trying so hard to be nice to you but you of course can't stand the fact that I want to be nice to you and you have to ruin everything!", screaming as loudly as possible as a few Oompa Loompa's looked up from their work.

Willy stood up calmly.

Looking her in the eye he grinned.

"Your crazy. That simple. It's not my fault that you are crazy, it's your own fault. Now, I really need to return to work. Good day everyone", as he turned, swinging his cane.

Alex screamed as loudly as possible. Willy simply ignored her and continued on his way.

Looking to her left she noticed a taffy tree holding these rather large looking fruits. A mad craze had taken over her. Running over to it she picked one off, picked out her target aka. Willy Wonka and threw with all her might.

Charlie watched as if in slow motion as the fruit bounced off of Willy's head causing him to stumbled, causing his hat to fall off, causing the hat to fly...straight into the river of chocolate. A sickening splat was heard as all three heads looked over at it while it slowly sunk into the chocolate till it was unseen.

"Oh shit...", Alex whispered covering her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

"Wow...", Charlie whispered.

Charlie and Alex looked over at Willy as he stood exactly the same, staring at the spot that hat had sunk as if in mourning.

"I killed his hat. I'm dead", she whispered yet again trying to find the nearest exit out of this funhouse.

"Miss. Whitney!"

Oh no the silence was broken.

"You have gone too far! You destroyed my hat! My beloved hat!"

Charlie couldn't really see the big deal of this. He knew that Willy had plenty of hats that looked exactly the same just incase something like this happened. I guess it was the simple fact that Alex didn't know and that it was a good reason to take his anger out on her.

Okay THAT was Chapter 13. Hope you found it amusing! Wait till the next chapter! Oh my god...I got an awesome idea while writing this chapter! You are gonna die laughing when you find out what happens to Willy and Alex. Let's just say it involves the glass elevator! Please review! love you guys!


	14. Elevator from HELL

Chapter 14

Well I must say I have been on quite a CATCF lately. I haven't been able to come up with any other idea's at the moment for my other stories. Tis sad indeed. But yes idea's have been pouring in and I have been most excited about typing this chapter! Please enjoy!

Elevator from HELL

Charlie realized something "Bad" was about to go down. He had to intervene.

"Willy, don't be so mad. Why don't I go up to your office grab another hat for you and then perhaps you can show off the **your** amazing glass elevator to Alex. I'm sure she would enjoy it. Give her a small tour of the factory", as he jogged up to the couple before someone was murdered.

A light bulb seemed to light up as Willy gave a lazy smile as his eyes glazed over as if in a dream like state.

"Yes, what an excellent idea you got there Charlie".

Alex slowly bent down to Charlie her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't leave me..."

"It will only be for a minute. Just let him get over whatever it is he's thinking about. He'll be okay in a few minutes...I guess", as he began walking away.

Alex watched, whispering even louder.

"That's the problem! He's never okay! How will I know!"

A few seconds later the dazed faze passed and he suddenly realized who he was standing in front of.

Silence fell over the unit.

_"Captain's log. Willy Wonka is a nut case and should be put far, far, far away. I fear for my health."_

"You know, your not so tall without your hat. I'm almost as high as you", Alex said as rudely as possible knowing that would push his buttons.

"Well my dear, perhaps the only reason you almost reach my height is because of the help of those boots of yours. Why I bet if you removed them I would tower over you easily".

"That is such a lie. If you really looked at yourself in the mirror you'd realize your not so big".

"And if you looked in the mirror you would realize your not so big either small one".

"I am so not small! I am petite thank you very much! You know what petite is! Huh! It's called fun size bucko!"

"I'm not too big! I'm not to small! I'm perfect!"

Willy held a secret smile. If only she knew...

"I see you two haven't killed each other yet", as Charlie returned, top hat in hand.

"Sad to say, but you never know Charlie. The day's still young", Alex murmured.

"Mumbler", Willy whispered grabbing the hat out of Charlie's hand, wiping away some invisible dirt and placing the hat firmly on his head. Yes, he was set. He was reborn...in a new hat.

He stood there proudly.

"So, why don't you both go off and take the elevator and enjoy yourselves?"

Alex suddenly realized something.

"Wait? What?"

"You see umm..I would go with you but I'm really sorry. My mum needs me to stay with her and help her make dinner. I hope you don't mind", as Alex gave him an amused, knowing look. She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Uh yeah Charlie, no way. I won't go anywhere with this psychotic woman. I don't even understand why you bring her along"

"Maybe he enjoys my company unlike some bastards who dress tacky...", she murmured.

"Why would he enjoy the company of a mumbler I will never know".

"Please you guys! Just try to get along".

Silence fell between the couple.

Glaring they silently agreed.

"Fine", they huffed.

"Alright then. I'm off, but I want you two to treat each other the way in which you would like to be treated. Alright?"

Both nodded.

Suddenly Willy began walking away in a fast pace.

"I'll see you later Charlie!", Alex whispered as she turned back to follow Willy.

Reaching the side of chocolate room, they had reached one of the many doors leading to the glass elevator. Alex was absolutely amazed at the sheer simplicity of it, but its amazing quality.

Walking into the slightly cramped elevator, noticing the many buttons that adorned its wall. As the doors slowly closed behind them making a dinging sound they stayed in place.

Alex decided to be nice.

"Um..since you know this the best why don't you pick a room we can look at", giving him a small smile.

Willy had to hold back his grin.

"Okay then. How about our seven chocolate wonders of the world room", as he pushed the button. Sadly to say what Alex did not know was that the elevator moved pretty fast.

As they gained speed Alex stumbled in shock into...

Well, into Willy Wonka.

From bashing into the amazing chocolatier, they both stumbled together into the wall that happened to be covered by all the buttons. They ended up hitting many of the buttons, causing the elevator to stop in mid drop.

"Oh my god...Willy, what's going on?", Alex whispered in a breathless hush.

"I think",as he licked his chapped lips, "I think we may have caused the elevator to have a bit of a breakdown. Stay very still or you may set it off."

So they stayed there leaning against the wall holding each other as they stared at the ceiling listening for some kind of noise.

Standing in absolute silence, Alex leaned her face gently into his warm neck. She never realized just how good he actually smelled. You would expect a candy maker to smell like chocolate, or something sweet but in all honesty he smelled nothing like this.

He smelled like a man.

Pure masculinity. Some sort of cologne with his own musky scent. It was invigorating to say the least and gave Alex small tingles.

"I never realized how good you actually smelled", she murmured into his neck. Willy suddenly became tense.

_Flashback_

_He watched her in the corner. Hearts in her eyes as she melted into her boyfriends arms._

_She hugged him tightly snuggling up against him._

_"God Anthony, you smell so good darling. I don't know what cologne you use, but never stop using it", as she giggled._

_A light bulb went off for young Willy Wonka._

_The next morning as he got ready for school, he went into his fathers bathroom. Going to his cologne shelf he grab the nearest bottle. Opening the top he gave a small sniff. It smelled horrible. Did Alex really like cologne this much? But as he went back to thinking he remembered he saw the utter look of adoration on her face. He shrugged as she spilled some of it in his hands dabbing it on his cheeks and slightly his neck. She really like cologne. He continued to dab some more into his hand and smeared it all over his face until it became hard to breath because of the strong smell. He had a small coughing fit as he excited the bathroom._

_Entering the classroom that morning, immediately he was greeted by looks of disgust. Girls and boys alike grabbed their noses asking one an other where that smell was coming from?_

_Willy ignored their comments as he set his eyes on the prize. Alex sat there smiling, but the closer Willy got the more she became confused and sick looking. Until he was right next to her._

_"Oh my god...what is that horrible smell?", as she grabbed her nose, trying to hold back her gag reflex._

_Somewhere in the classroom a girl was crying._

_She begged the teacher to let her leave, because the scent was so strong it was burning her eyes._

_The other students began begging also. She called an evacuation of the classroom as everybody ran out. Everyone ran out, except Willy Wonka. He sat down in his seat in complete silence. Pursing his lips he realized he may have used too much cologne._

_End Flashback_

She thought he smelled good. She wasn't crying, or disgusted. She melted into his arms and Willy couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh.

He fell back harder against the wall.

ALL

HELL

BROKE

LOOSE...to say the least.

Suddenly the elevator plummeted as Willy and Alex grabbed each other tightly screaming.

The elevator was running loose and wild. From all of the buttons that were pushed it caused the Elevator to malfunction and was now running on its own will.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!", she screamed in absolute horror, wrapping her arms around Willy's neck slightly strangling him.

Next thing Willy knew he was holding her in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist in pure panic. It was as if she was drowning and he was her only support to stay afloat.

It made Willy feel really good even though they were plummeting to their death.

Charlie sat there in the monitoring room, with a few Oompa Loompa's watching from the video camera that was hidden on the elevator. He had to hold back his laughter. Sure they were in a dangerous position but as of that moment they didn't care. Just more of holding the other more tightly for safety.

He turned to one of the Oompa loompa's.

"Should we be worried about this?"

His answer. A simple shrug.

"I could live with that answer", as he turned back to watching them.

Alex continued to hold Willy as tightly as possible, as the plummeting stopped and they were crashing into the wall again since the Elevator decided to go sideways at amazing speed.

From the extra weight of Alex and being incapable of holding his balance his knee's buckled causing him to hit the floor Alex going down with him. Even though he fell, she didn't budge out of his arms at all.

The elevator came to a halt. Very slowly they unburied their faces out of each other's necks and looked up at the ceiling. It stopped. It finally stopped. They were safe. Alex gave out a crazed chuckle.

Their happiness was short lived though. Another ding went off.

Willy's eyes widened, as his head swerved to the wall of buttons. He noticed a single one glowing. Just a single one...

"Up and out", he whispered in a hushed voice.

Alex gave him a confused look, as she scrunched her noise.

"What does that mean Willy?"

He turned back to her. Biting his bottom lip, he looked around as if trying to come up with the best answer. Snapping his fingers he smiled at her.

"Hold on". Alex gulped as she quickly buried her face back into his neck, as she tightened her hold on his body. Another ding was heard. They were off...

Once again Willy had to listen to Alex's crazed screaming as he tried to ignore her by humming to himself.

Looking back up to see how far they had gone he began a countdown.

"10.."

"9.."

More screaming.

"8..."

"7..."

"6.."

"I don't have time to listen to your screaming woman! Hush up!", but he was ignored. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, then smiled as he went back to his countdown.

"5.."

"4..."

"3.."

What the couple did not know was that the Oompa Loompa's had planned a special little surprise for them both. As Alex and Willy both shot up towards the ceiling the Oompa Loompa's began shooting off fireworks. But not just any fireworks. Fireworks so amazing that when they exploded different color hearts and confetti would come out.

It was absolutely magical and romantic but the two people that were suppose to notice were too caught up with being in the elevator to notice a single thing.

"2..."

"1.."

They crashed through the roof as they were raised a few more feet in the air.

Willy panicked.

He had to hit the button to keep the elevator afloat but sadly enough Alex was so tightly wound around him he couldn't get up.

Alex began screaming.

Willy joined her.

Without the rockets keeping them up, they plummeted back as gravity intended.

They hit the factory, fell through the ceiling.

But all was not lost...something soft had saved their fall.

And we like to call that a gigantic river of chocolate.

Like Willy's magical hat, they hit the chocolate with a loud plop. The elevator began to slowly sink. The door opened suddenly giving off a ding. But they didn't notice. They sat there like statues holding each other, eyes wide with fear.

They had to get out of the elevator before they got sucked into the chocolate also. Shaking themselves out of their terrified daze, they managed to scramble themselves out. Thankfully they had landed right by the grassy hills so they didn't have to swim through. Not like it would be easy to anyway.

Crawling out of the chocolate river, they stood there covered in warm gooey chocolate.

Willy opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately.

He raised his finger about to say something but closed his mouth again.

He sighed.

"Miss. Whitney I-"

Splat.

His mouth fell into a straight line, as his noise flared at the putrid smell.

Alex never really liked amusement parks rides. Her stomach was always a little sensitive and Willy had just realized this when she had puked all over his once shiny black boots.

HAHA! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I ENJOYED WRITING IT! PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE!


	15. Sick

So um yeah almost been a year since I've updated Candy Whipped. So flipping sorry peeps is just that I'm kinda screwed over with the ending cause I have no clue where I'm going to take this, but no worries I will think of something. Anyway on with the story.

So yeah I don't own any characters except Alex! SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! IT'S SUMMER AND I'M BACK IN THE GAME!!

Sick

"Eww", he heard her whisper as he backed himself up in disgust, cringing as the vomit slid along his once shiny boots. Alex began coughing loudly as she built up enough mucus to spit. Willy flinched.

"Lovely", he murmured his voice gaining a deep tone.

Alex looked up in surprise, squinting her eyes as if looking straight at sun.

"Your voice changed", she whispered as she curled up in the fetal position on the grass. Willy quirked his eyebrow at her tilting his head to the side looking at her.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Mmmm", was all he heard.

"That can be taken as a yes or a no. So yes you are indeed sick or no you are not indeed sick. So which was is it?"

"You really need to learn not to talk so much", she whispered again. Her stomach was literally quivering on the inside and when I mean quivering not the good kind of quivering. Not the kind of quivering feeling you get when an extremely hot guy wraps his arms around you and on the inside your freaking out and your eyes are getting glassy but your cool and collected on the outside.

No this was an evil quiver. Wave upon tidal wave was causing an inner turmoil of nausea. Her head was throbbing unlike any other. What she wouldn't give for some Excedrin at this point. She didn't know what was worst right now. This nausea or when she got her period. Speaking of period it was gonna kick in any day now. Alex really felt like slamming her head against the ground right now. But bludgeoning herself to death wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"Your sick aren't you?"

"No of course not Willy. I'm just laying here in agonizing pain for no freaking reason other then awaiting death to come and take me with swift wings….."

"You were always good in literature", as he sighed shoving his cane into the ground to keep it in place. Next he removed his burgundy jacket putting it on the cane to leave in place.

"What are you doing Willy?"

"Helping you of course", as he bent down picking her up quite easily

"Oh my gosh, I'm not the fattest thing in the world", she murmured into his neck. Willy let out a small giggle.

"Please don't walk to fast", as he slowed down his already rapid pace.

"Why should I slow down? The faster I walk the faster I can drop you off at the infirmary and the faster I can put you down", as he continually slowed down his pace.

"Aren't you a gentleman", as she held her stomach, taking deep breaths, and trying to continually swallow her spit in case she began to vomit again. That would really suck for Willy to get vomit in his hair.

"Ew", she thought out loud.

"Hmm?", as he looked down at her.

"Nothing", she murmured again, wiggling her head underneath his chin. Once again she took time to notice the warm scent he was giving off. She still didn't understand. You would expect a candy maker to smell like candy but his scent was all masculine. It was mind-blowingly good.

Sighing Willy realized that he would have to take the long way to get to the Infirmary because of the elevator now at the bottom of the chocolate river.

"Onwards"

YEAH I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!! I NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE I CAN MAKE IT LONGER.


	16. Pillow Talk

**WOOO! Christmas Vacation! Surprisingly I really got in the mood to start writing again! And as you can see I'm back on and hopefully it will be like this for a while! Please read and review darlings!!!**

**Pillow Talk**

Willy was really struggling. By the time he made it up the stairs he was wheezing and Alex eyes were welling up. She knew it. God, she knew it. She was fat. I mean sure Willy wasn't any sort of body builder but he definitely had something going for him and sure this might be some chicks major fantasy of being carried up the stairs. She had to fan herself. She felt like Scarlet O'Hara being carried up by Rhett Butler.

That's a weird image right now. She couldn't picture Willy going all, "Frankly dear I don't give a damn", on her. But anyway, back to her eye welling. She lifted her head up from underneath Willy's chin and stared at him.

Willy stopped his climbing and stared down at her.

"I know I'm fat but, you don't have to make me feel so low", as her voice got really low and rough. Willy cringed a bit inside.

"Why Alex your not fat at all! You have a lovely figure! Thank goodness your not toothpick skinny! Look at you, you have lovely curves", as he immediately blushed at what he said.

Alex leaned her head back to get a better look at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"I have lovely curves you say?"

Willy clammed up.

"So, because of you saying that your insinuating that you've looked at my figure before?"

Willy stayed silent and he continued his assent up the stairs. God what was he thinking when he had these stairs installed?

A big grin fell across Alex's face.

"So you've been checking me out eh?"

Willy just stared up at the ceiling as his nose began to flare.

"You like my body! You think I'm sexy! You like my curves! You like checking me out!", as she began swinging her feet back and fort. Nausea was completely forgotten at this point.

Willy had finally reached the top of the stairs and he began walking down the hallway and at the corner of his eye he noticed his bedroom.

No, he couldn't possibly **but** it would take him forever to reach the infirmary and he didn't think his arms could take it anymore. He turned and stopped in front of his bedroom.

Alex looked at him and then at the immensely large door in front of her. This was definitely not the infirmary.

Willy nudged her slightly.

"Please…?"

Alex stopped her train of thought and stared at him. That was different. His voice was different. So sincere, and masculine. He sounded so serious all of a sudden, it almost scared her.

"Okay", she whispered as she grabbed the knob twisting it letting the door open. It was dark inside the room but she could see a huge bed in the middle of the room. The floor was covered in a lush carpet and their were different drawers and a large stone fireplace that adorned the wall.

"What exactly was Mr. Wonka thinking?", as Alex stared at Willy suspiciously. He walked Alex over to his bed and laid her down gently. He clapped his hands together twice as a gently light flickered on.

Alex let out a gently sigh as she stretched herself out along the soft sheets. She immediately felt a peace come over her. Willy watched her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Stay here and relax", as he began to walk back towards the door to leave.

"Wait! Willy…?", as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Could…could you possibly stay here and keep me company for a little bit till I fall asleep?"

Willy began choking on air. He seem to have a problem swallowing his saliva as he stared at Alex laying on his bed like that.

Willy awkwardly walked over to the bed and sat down back facing her. Alex let out a small laugh as she grabbed his shoulder pulling him over to lay next to her.

Willy froze up like a board and laid there trying to breath as softly as possible. So far he had no luck what so ever.

"You have a very nice room", Alex murmured trying to break the silence. Willy nodded.

Alex continued to stare at the ceiling as she tried to think of something else to break the silence.

"Thanks again….you know for taking care of me and what not. That was really kind of you".

"It was nothing. Any sensible person would do it", Willy whispered.

Alex turned over to her side as she stared down at him and smiled.

"You know, you may think you have people fooled but I know better then anybody else. I see what's going on behind your façade Willy Wonka".

Willy sighed as his body finally slumped into the mattress.

"Did you know that I adored you since you were five years old? That I revolved my entire future happiness around you?"

Alex didn't know what to say.

"So many men had their eyes set on you and only you and I'm embarrassed to say that my pair of eyes were one of them…", as he moved his body off of the bed his back facing her once more.

"You were embarrassed to like me?", as she immediately felt self conscious.

"Be embarrassed of you?", as he turned his head over to her giving her a small smile. "Never…"

"More embarrassed of the fact that you had someone like me fawning over you", as he stood up and began walking out of the bedroom.

Stopping at the door he turned around and gave out a large grin.

"Now you get to bed! Lot's of things to do when you awaken! Nighty Night!", as he walked off with a quick sprint.

Alex sighed laying down trying to hold back any tears ready to fall.


	17. Conveys sweetness and Joy

All I can say is Holy CRAP. I looked at the last I updated this story and I really just wanted to go no freaking way. I could not have been that long but apparently I was wrong. I am sooooo sorry for leaving this for so long. I pretty much forgot all about it until I received a review a few days ago asking me update. I couldn't help but be surprised since it's been two years and I still manage to get reviews for this story. Well here's a little gift for you! Again ever so sorry beloved reviewers!

Sadly enough I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Le bleh! BUT! On with the story!

"Willy wait!", as Alex screaming sitting up in bed. Silence greeted her back. She presumed she either didn't reach him in time or he chose to ignore her instead. Falling back against the pillow she curled herself into a ball and began to weep softly.

"_Memory"_

_Alexandra was leaning up against a tree. It was break for the students and she chose to sit in the shade and enjoy watching everyone run after each other. Across the lawn she saw Willy Wonka heading towards her direction. She gave him a strange look as he began to cross the field where the boys were playing football (soccer). Her eyes widened as a ball came flying towards his head knocking him over. She gasp as her hands flew over her mouths as the Grinkle twins high fived each other._

_Willy stood up shakily as he waved to the boys in a joking matter figuring that it was all by accident._

"_Oy! Where ya think ya going Wonka?", as a few of the boys surrounded him._

"_Oh! I was simply walking over to Alexandra to make small talk…", he whispered as the boys turned their heads to see Alexandra slowly getting up continuing to stare at the situation._

"_I think it be best if you stay away Wonka. Guys like you do not get anywhere close to girls like Alexandra. She wouldn't give you the time of day so it be best if you just shove off. Literally", as one of the Grinkle twins shoved him to the ground._

"_Hey!", as Alex stood up and began running over towards the boys. She shoved one of the twins, "Bugger off! This is none of your business. He wasn't bothering you so just resume your game gentlemen"._

"_We are only having some fun Alex…", as one of the twins placed his arm around her shoulders._

"_This isn't fun at all. Your just being a bloody bully", as she pushed him off of her. Falling to knees she grabbed both of Willy's hands and helped him up._

"_Come with me. Let's get you cleaned up", as she began dragging him towards the building._

_The boys scattered as one of the Grinkle twins stared on a look of disgust._

"_Eh, fuck it Tom. Wonka's just a little bitch", as Tom sneered turning back towards the game._

_Inside the building Alexandra held Willy's hand as they walked down the hallway towards the girl bathroom. Opening the door she began to walk through until she was suddenly stopped. Turning around she found Willy blushing madly._

"_What's the matter Willy?", as he only shook his head pointing towards the woman's sign._

_Alexandra giggled. "Don't worry, it's break. There won't be one girl in here for at least another fifteen minutes. Don't worry I'll protect you", as she winked dragging him inside._

_She leaned him up against the sink as she look some of the hand towels dabbing them with warm water. She began to dab his bloody face from when the ball collided with his head. Willy just continued to stare at her with wonder as she concentrated on removing any evidence of what happened outside._

_They stood there in a comfortable silence until Alexandra broke it._

"_You shouldn't let them push you around. You have every right to do what you want. It's just so unfair what those idiots do to you", she murmured as she continued dabbing._

"_It's my fault, I shouldn't have walked through the field during their game", as his eyes wandered towards the floor._

"_That's no excuse Willy! You were far, far away. They did it all on purpose and they were not joking around. They were bullying you and it's completely unfair", as she finished cleaning him up._

"_They are right you know…", Willy whispered as Alex looked up from throwing away the dirty towel._

"_What about?"_

"_About trying to come near you. Why bother?", he sighed as he pushed himself off the sink._

_Alex looked at him curiously. "Why were you coming to see me anyway?"_

"_To just see you. No other reason. And to also give you something but I fear that it might have been destroyed from me falling", as his voice began to tremble._

_Alex gave him a warm smile as she bit her bottom lip. _

"_Could I still see it? It won't matter to me if it's destroyed", as she looked at him pleading._

_Willy began to clear his voice as he felt around his pockets pulling out something. _

"_Close your eyes. I fear it isn't looking as good as it did this morning but I though that it was the loveliest thing I had seen until I saw you today", as Alex smiled holding out her hands, blushing at the compliment._

_She felt something soft fall into her hands as she immediately opened her eyes and gasp. Inside her hands was a large white gardenia. It was crushed but the fact that he gave her a gardenia is what shocked her. For most men the complimentary flower was roses so this was such a great shock for her._

_Willy cleared his throat. "The meaning of the Gardenia flower symbolizes purity and sweetness. It conveys joy. It conveys loveliness for whoever receives the flower. It indicates a secret…..", as he suddenly stopped his eyes growing large._

"_Indicates what Willy?"_

"_A secret love…", he whispered._

_Alex stared at him in shock. As she blushed, a smile blooming across her face._

_Willy felt his heart in his throat. The sun couldn't even compare to the warmth he received from such a simple smile._

"_Why would you give me a flower Willy?"_

"_Just because…"_

"_Just because why?", as she grinned up at him still blushing._

"_Just because it's a Tuesday. Why do women deserve to receive flowers on some specific day? I wanted to give it to you just because it's a Tuesday", as he bowed his head towards her and walked out of the bathroom._

_Alex felt tears well up in her eyes._

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
